There are many types of window films available in the market for a wide variety of uses including solar heat reduction, UV protection, privacy, safety and security, decorative applications, and heat retention. Window films are normally applied to the windows of buildings or vehicles to reduce the amount of infrared, visible light, and ultraviolet (UV) radiation entering windows. Window films used on vehicles also prevent windows of the vehicles from shattering, these films are intended to maintain the integrity of glass when subject to heavy impact.
For security and reducing UV radiation, the window film includes a heavy-gauge plastic sheet and a low-emission coating layer. A low emission coating layer is formed on the surface of the heavy-gauge plastic sheet using a very complicated method. However, the strength of the heavy-gauge plastic sheet is insufficient to prevent fragmentation and the production of hazardous glass shards from concussion forces.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a window film that provides good protection for windows of vehicles, and a vehicle and a building using the same.